Wretched and Divine
by Coco2008
Summary: Based on the album Wretched and Divine by Black Veil Brides. Enjoy x


**Hello. I'm going to base every chapter on every song. I'm not going to use their real names so Andy is the Prophet, Jinxx is the Mystic, Ashley is the Deviant, CC is the Destroyer and Jake is the Mourner. I plan to update weekly so don't expect immediate updates. If you want to review and all that thank you xxx**

* * *

I knew of his importance, he only wanted to rule everyone for eternity. His and his followers were all around, they were never not there. In every being, in every object, in every spirit, he was there. People couldn't run from his existence, people couldn't fight his brigade of dark cohorts, the ones that tore families, let the beautiful perish and wonderful loose themselves. It was all down to the one true black being, the one I had to destroy.

It began years ago; we were the Immortals from the Heaven. All of us. The dark being and I used to live in the same place, however we never spoke and I never saw him much. He was always on the outside, where I knew the supernatural man lived. And soon enough, what I thought was a regular dark being became a power hungry giant. He killed the man who made him what he was. A looming figure, cloaked in death black and with the many lives he took, the bigger him and his accomplishes became.

In years they made themselves known as F.E.A.R. They loved to be feared, hence the name, that was their consumption for energy. I ran away from the Heaven with a few, but my family didn't make it. My mother and father along with my brother and sister perished to the evil hands of F.E.A.R. Five of us escaped and fled to the mortal land called Earth, where F.E.A.R was planning to target next. We knew that Earth was in danger, but to keep ourselves alive we had to leave. It did more than break my heart seeing my family go in front of my eyes and for as long as I had existed, it was never fully repaired.

Once we reached Earth we realised why we doubted on leaving the Heaven. From where we arrived we only saw a scorched wasteland. We landed on top of a huge mountain range and looking down we could see small dots which were villages, but we couldn't realise why they lived in such a dirty place.

We kept travelling throughout the ends of the Earth, but all was the same; thousands of miles upon miles of dust, and dry desert. We settled on looking for a place to stay after a full day of travelling, and we walked to the nearest village we could find.

As we entered the village people gazed at us with scared and curious looks in their eyes. I didn't blame them; we had just escaped death and fighting for our lives had made us look a little strange. Our clothes were ripped and we were dirty, but from what I could see the villagers were in a worse state than us. Most of them were wearing corn bags for clothes and had made holes for their arms and necks, their bodies were covered with dirt which was obviously the result of being in a place where water was scarce and children clung to their mothers as they looked on us in amazement.

As we journeyed further into the village, the mothers shooed their children inside, then joining them and shutting the windows, blocking out the outside. We were confused; we weren't going to harm any of them, yet they acted like we were partnered with F.E.A.R. A relatively large building on our right caught our eyes, light was streaming out of the windows and it looked busy. It got louder as we walked close, and we all walked in.

The place went silent as soon as we walked in. Every pair of eyes in the place had turned to watch us and suddenly everybody seemed to freeze over – rooted silently to their spots.

I led us all forward to a man in an apron behind a long table. His eyes showed more fear as I got closer.

"Sir, I-" I began.

"Look now, we don't want any trouble here," he butted in, shaking his finger as he spoke. Then it suddenly clicked, he thought we were from a part of F.E.A.R.

"Sir, we-" but I got cut in again.

"Please, leave, please just go," he stuttered a little.

"Sir we aren't going to hurt anyone." I spoke loudly; it was the only way I would've been able to speak without him talking above my own voice. He was an irrational man. He supposed anyone dressed differently from regular town folk, especially dressed in black was part of F.E.A.R. He jumped to a conclusion that I didn't like hearing, particularly since my family had been killed recently by the beings that he claimed we were.

"You… you aren't?" he questioned. I shook my head in response and so did the other men who were with me. You could tell how relieved they all were. Many sighed outwards, and the man behind the bar rolled his eyes in relief resting his arms on the counter. Then he looked up at me. "Well, if you aren't _them, _then who are you?"

The people in the building glued their eyes to us again. I turned my head to glance at the only survivors of the Heaven. Who are we?

I cleared my throat a little and looked back at the man.

"We're the Rebels."


End file.
